Les bienfaits de l'alcool
by Yua-chan
Summary: Sting a beau être un mage extraordinairement puissant, c'est un parfait idiot et à cause de lui, Rogue, complétement saoul, déambule partout en ville en disant des conneries à tout le monde ! Rated M pour language un peu violent. Sting/Rogue


Eh ben, oui, contre toute attente, je suis vivante ! Et j'emmène un nouveau Sting/Rogue avec moi !

En gros, le principe c'est que Sting à décidé d'être stupide et qu'en pure idiot il a fait boire Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ivre !

Rated M, pour language insultant, quoique j'aurais quand même mis un T, mais bon faut suivre les règles...

Paring: Sting/Rogue

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

«Ah ! Votre robe est trop claire, madame. *hic* Ça fait mal aux yeux... et... vous ! Monsieur... *hic* ! Vous devriez porter un autre chandail, celui-là vous fait paraître gros ! Oh ? Où peut-être que... *hic*... vous l'êtes en fait... !»

L'homme et sa femme s'éloignèrent rapidement du dragon slayer de l'ombre qui était complètement saoul. Sting soupira en regardant son coéquipier. Habituellement, c'était le contraire, mais il avait vraiment honte de Rogue en ce moment... Le blond l'avait un peu ... forcé à boire, parce qu'il avait l'intention d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui... mais disons, que ça n'avait pas vraiment tourné en sa faveur... C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait... Il avait horriblement honte, Rogue semblait ne vraiment pas tenir l'alcool... Et maintenant, celui-ci se promenait partout dans les rues de la ville, saoul mort et en critiquant tout le monde... Mais le pire, oui parce qu'il pouvait avoir pire, était que Rogue, LE dragon slayer anti-social attirait TOUTE l'attention sur lui ! Quand le noiraud aurait dessoûlé, s'il fallait qu'il se souvienne de ce qui c'était passé, le blond aurait très peu de chance de survie !

«Fro ne comprends pas pourquoi Rogue agit comme ça..., dit Frosch, d'un air complètement innocent.  
-R-Rogue-kun est juste un peu fatigué..., lui répondit Lector.  
-Mais Fro a déjà vu Rogue fatigué et Rogue n'agissait pas comme ça.  
-C'est juste que... ben, il l'est plus que d'habitude !  
-Fro ne comprend toujours pas...  
-C'est... pas grave...», soupirèrent, et Sting, et Lector.

Quand le blond releva la tête, il remarqua que... ROGUE AVAIT DISPARU !

«Ah ! Bordel ! Où est-il passé !?»

Les deux exceeds et Sting partirent à sa recherche. Ils le cherchèrent dans toute la ville, mais aucune trace du noiraud... Ils retournèrent à leur guilde, déçu de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé. Rogue allait le tuer,pensa Sting. Le blond s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, il regarda celui-ci, confus. Bizarrement, la guilde était silencieuse, trop silencieuse... Sur leur garde, Lector, Frosch et Sting entrèrent à l'intérieur, pour trouver tous les membres de la guilde en train de fixer d'un drôle d'air le bar où se trouvait la barmaid, en train de servir... un verre... à ROGUE ! Qui était DÉJÀ TROP saoul ! Il paniqua presque.

«Ah ! Non ! Lui offre pas un autre verre !»

Mais, il était trop tard, le noiraud l'avait avalé d'une traite. Sting grogna, si les membres de la guilde trouvait ça bizarre de voir Rogue agir comme ça, pourquoi diable l'avaient-ils laissé prendre un autre verre !? Soudain, le dragon slayer de l'ombre se leva et tituba jusqu'à Rufus.

«Toi !  
-H-hum ?  
-Est-ce que *hic*... tu pourrais arrêter de faire comme si tu étais *hic* le fantôme de l'opéra ? Tu devrais *hic* te couper les cheveux et *hic* commencer une nouvelle carrière !»

Et avant même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Rogue se tourna vers Orga et le pointa du doigt.

«Et toi ! Tu peux pas arrêter de te foutre de tout le monde, comme si on était ta première chaussette, c'est *hic* vraiment chiant !»

Le noiraud mit ses mains sur ses hanches, en continuant de déblatérer n'importe quoi à Orga.

«Et tu sais pourquoi je suis anti-social ? C'est parce que tout le monde est bizarre ici. Y'a pas de putain compassion dans personne !»

Déjà que le voir dans cet état hors du commun le voir sacrer autant l'était encore plus. Il commença à marcher vers l'une des tables et se laissa choir sur l'une des chaises.

«-Je suis fatigué...», marmonna-t-il en baillant.

Il se laissa tomber sur les jambes d'un membre de la guilde qui lui était totalement inconnu, avant de commencer à somnoler. Le garçon sur lequel il s'était endormi rougit, avant de décider d'en profiter, sous les regards, soit dégoûtés, soit indifférents, soit jaloux des autres membres. Il glissa sa main dans la tignasse noir du noiraud et passa l'autre sous le col de sa cape. Rogue gémit et fronça les sourcils.

«Ouh, je crois que j'ai trouvé un point sensible, dit-il avant de recevoir un coup de poing de la part d'un Sting particulièrement énervé.

-Profite pas de lui pendant qu'il est dans un état de faiblesse, où tu vas le regretter, crétin !»

À la voix du blond, le dragon slayer de l'ombre ouvrit les yeux...

«Hum... ?»

Il se frotta adorablement les yeux, avant de commencer... à retirer sa cape et son chandail. Sting le bloqua d'un geste vif, complètement abasourdi.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? À quoi tu joues !?

-Mais y fait chaud...», se plaignit-il.

Au même moment où Sting soupirait d'exaspération, Minerva entra dans la guilde d'un pas rageur, en marmonnant des insultes contre un certain journaliste que l'on ne nommera pas... Celle-ci arrêta de se plaindre en voyant le silence qui régnait dans la guilde.

«Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Quelqu'un est mort ?»

Une des filles pointa Rogue du doigt, qui justement avait commencer à fredonner une chanson totalement ridicule. C'était à se demander de qui avait-il bien pu l'entendre et pourquoi diable l'avait-il retenu ! Minerva s'approcha alors du noiraud et se tourna vers Sting.

«Je sais que ça ne sers à rien, car je suis déjà certaine de connaître la réponse, mais je vais poser la question quand même. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Hum, un léger... problème d'alcool...

-C'est exactement ce que je croyais. C'est ta faute»

Alors que Sting lui jetait un regard voulant dire : «Mais comment t'as fait pour deviner ?» et que Minerva, elle, lui répondrait avec un air qui voulait dire : «Parce que c'était évident, crétin !», Rogue se leva et se positionna droit devant elle, la fixant dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes d'observation, il prit un air qui semblait dire qu,il venait de la reconnaître avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en un autre complètement dégoûté.

«Putain salope !», lui cracha-t-il au visage avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

L'entièreté de la guilde se figea.

«T'es cruelle !», continua-t-il, avant de s'enfarger, dans sa démarche pas très commode.

Sting fut le seul à réagir et il l'attrapa de justesse.

«Bon sang, fait plus attention... surtout à ce que tu dis...», finit-il en marmonnant.

Rogue s'agrippa au chandail du blond pour s'aider à se relever.

«Ah ! Merci de *hic* m'avoir rattraper *hic*. Même si je vous connais pas, je vais vous donner un conseil; éloignez-vous tout de suite d'ici... c'est une ville de fou !»

Sting prit un air confus.

«Mais, Rogue... c'est moi, Sting...

-Hum... ?»

Le noiraud releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Il le pointa soudainement du doigt.

«Salaud !

-Hein... ?»

Mais avant même que Sting puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Rogue prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant l'entrée pour y laisser sa langue. En sentant l'intrus s'infiltrer, Sting devint blanc comme un drap, parce que de un, son meilleur ami et coéquipier l'embrassait à pleine bouche devant toute la guilde et deux, parce que ROGUE l'embrassait à pleine bouche devant TOUTE la guilde !

«EH !?» fut le seul cri qui put sortir de la bouche des membres de Sabertooth.

Quand Rogue se recula, il commença tout de suite à se diriger vers la sortie de la guilde, mais avant de sortir, il s'adressa une dernière fois pour la journée à Sting :

«Que tu dragues des filles *hic* ça me dérange pas, mais *hic* le fait pas dans ma face, ça fait chier !

-H-hein... ?»

Ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre, tout ce que Sting trouva à faire, fut de le poursuivre après qu'il soit sorti de la guilde...

XxXxXxXxXxX

**_Le lendemain_**

Rogue s'assit sur le lit dans lequel il se trouvait... Mais où était-il ? Il voulu tourner la tête

pour tenter d'identifier la pièce, mais il fut pris d'un énorme mal de tête.

«Ite ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai... ?»

Il continua de regarder autour de lui, mais plus délicatement, il identifia certains détails qu'il reconnu avec aisance. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus fort. Son visage changea du teint blanc au teint rouge vif, mais que faisait-il dans la chambre de Sting !? Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées.

«Ah ? T'es réveillé ?

-Sting... ? Qu'est... qu'est-ce que je fais ici... ? lui demanda-t-il sans se soucier de sa question.

-Ben. t'as un peu trop bu, alors je t'ai emmené ici après que t'es commencé à déblatérer toute sortes de truc hier à la guilde...»

Rogue prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux et beaucoup plus normal aux yeux du blond aussi...

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Eh... eh bien... commença le blond en levant ses yeux vers le plafond, c'est un peu compliqué...

-Sting, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? redemanda-t-il plus durement.

-C'est... c'est embarrassant... laisses-moi une seconde !»

Embarrassant... ? Se demanda Rogue interloqué... Qu'avait-il fait de si embarrassant ? C'est là qu'il remarqua que le blond n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon... Est-ce qu'ils auraient !? Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment et en le remarquant Sting le regarda confus.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce qu'on a... ? Toi et moi ?»

En comprenant où voulait en venir Rogue, le visage de Sting vira aussi rouge que celui du noiraud, il secoua ses mains devant lui.

«AH ! NON ! Pas du tout ! On-On a pas fait ça du tout !»

Rogue soupira de soulagement, même s'il était terriblement embarrassé. Sting lui raconta alors toute l'histoire et voulu presque rire en voyant le visage du noiraud blêmir. Le dragon slayer de lumière évita de parler de la scène du baiser, trop gêné pour lui en faire part...

«J'ai... j'ai dit ça à la demoiselle ? Dit-moi au moins que Frosch ne m'a pas entendu... ?»

Sting resta silencieux et Rogue se leva en soupirant. C'était pas vrai... Il allait sortir de la chambre, mais le chemin fut bloquer par Sting.

«Sting ?

-En fait, pour être honnête, j'étais trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit pour aider Frosch, parce que... eh bien... tu m'as embrassé... Et en quelque sorte... hum... déclarer ta flamme ?

-J'ai... fait quoi ?»

Et c'est ainsi que Rogue Cheney ne voulu plus jamais sortir de sa maison, même sous les demandes de sa gentille petite Frosch, sous prétexte qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder les gens de sa guilde en face...

* * *

Et voilà !

Oh pauvre Rogue... j'ai pas été trop gentil avec lui sûr ce coup là...

Yuanne:)


End file.
